marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pulse Vol 1 12
| StoryTitle1 = Fear, Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = After Jessica Jones prematurely goes into labor, her friend Carol Danvers flies her to the hospital where they cause quite an uproar, inciting a Code Gold. Jessica's boyfriend and father of her child, Luke Cage, leaves Janet van Dyne's design studio where he was picking out a new costume. He runs down the street, after to follow Jessica to the hospital as quickly as possible. Though no longer an active member, Janet van Dyne summons the Avengers to help Jessica and locate Cage. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle Ben Urich approaches J. Jonah Jameson with his D-Man story. Jameson accuses Urich of this being another attempt at protecting Daredevil's secret identity, but listens as Urich explains that D-Man has been foiling robbery attempts at jewelry stores and pawn shops, but has been taking some jewelry items for himself. Jameson remembers that Jessica is with a current Avenger and asks where she is when he really has a need for her. Simultaneously, Jessica has gone into labor at the hospital and is inundated with questions about the nature of her abilities by hospital staff. Urich travels down to a nearby police station to talk to a Detective Davis. Davis reveals that D-Man's real name is Dennis Dunphy, but is known locally as the homeless superhero, having been arrested for vagrancy a few months ago. At the hospital, Jessica is informed that her doctor has been detained on Long Island and most likely won't get back in time to assist in her birth. Then the bigoted head of the hospital barges in saying that Jones has to get out of the hospital as they don't know if the unborn child will possess any superhuman powers or pose a threat to the other patients. Just as they get ready to roll her out the hospital door, Captain America and the rest of the Avengers arrive and put Jones aboard their Quinjet, claiming that they will take her to the best doctor in town. Luke Cage finally arrives outside the hospital as the Quinjet is taking off, getting picked up in the process. The Avengers proceed to take Jones to the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange. Ben Urich next investigates one of the pawn shops that had a robbery stopped by D-Man. He explains to the shop owner that the hero that stopped the robbery was not Daredevil as he had believed, but rather D-Man. The owner states that that explains a lot as he sees the hero exiting the sewers through a manhole outside of his store at least once every couple of days. Urich then gets down into the sewer in search of his story. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Human/ Hybrid Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ****** ******* ******** ****** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}